thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
SlyFoxHound
Edwin 'SlyFox' Cardona Jr. is a main Creature, who is known for giggling and his attacking of virtual chicken with shovels. He plays with all the Creatures as well as Pbat, ImmortalHD and other non-Creatures. Sly identifies himself as a "lone wolf". Bio Real life Sly was born in Chicago, Illinois then moved to Puerto Rico when he was around two years old and was raised there until he was sixteen and moved back to the United States. Sly is proud of being Puerto Rican and enjoys talking about stealing, shanking and other popular Puerto Rican pastimes. The culture is also part of the reason family is so important to Sly, he has not moved to the Creature House in Colorado because he wants to be there for his family as well as his commitment to his band, Stuck In Your Radio. During his brief attempt at college, Sly took basic normal classes because he didn't particularly know what he wanted to do and never got to the point of choosing a major. The classes all bored Sly out of his mind and during the first week, he began spending more time in the college arcade than in class. Eventually, he stopped lying to his parents and dropped out of college, not content with the boring classes, added drama of high school and number of people who only attended to "get fucked up". YouTube Eddie used the name Sly because when he and Ms. SlyFox starting dating, she would ask questions and Sly didn't answer them just to piss her off, then after she forgot the question, Sly would bring it up later and she would say "you're a sly fox". The hound part of his name came from Metal Gear, his favorite series, used to be run by a group called the Fox Hound Group. He put the two together and liked it, Sly Fox Hound. Sly got into commentating/making videos because, before he had a YouTube, he followed Ken Burton and he was part of the 'Ken Crew'. He thought what Ken was doing was cool but there was too much 'drama', so he decided to follow Ken's lead and try it himself. Sly says that he brings his silliness to his videos, and hopefully can bring that silliness to other Youtubers. Sly currently has many entertaining Series on YouTube, some of which include Homiecraft, Prototype 2 and Hipo box. Although Sly doesn't make real machinima as he used to, he still does make little shorts like 'How Not to be a Pro'. His reasoning for this is "Machinimas take time and effort, I just roll with the punches I guess". Sly joined Machinima in February 2010 because he thought it would be the next step, he felt that there were too many commentators that would just do commentary over gameplay and he accumulated a good sized subscriberbase by just being himself. Sly met the Creatures when PaperBat, his friend, was invited and got onto Creature Talk. When they moved onto calls, Sly told PBat that he sent Gassy a request, Pbat then told the Creatures that Sly was on the list, and they knew Sly because of Sly and Pbat's Minecraft videos. The Creatures took to Sly and accepted him as a friend then announced on Creature Talk that Sly was the newest main Creature, after asking him a question to be "initiated" as a creature. Currently Ongoing Games These games are currently ongoing on Sly's channel: *Minecraft - Homiecraft, Marriage, The Ex-Communicated Series, Zeldacraft, The Last Update *Serious Sam 3 with Lucie *Terraria with SlyFox *PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond *Playing Gamez with ImmortalHD *Sonic Adventure 2 *Super Smash Bros (Hiatus) *Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Hiatus) *Dragon Ball (Hiatus) *Kingdom Hearts 1 Series on Machinima Realm's channel: *Moar Minecraft Reborn Some server's he has approved. *The Official Homie Server IP:TheHomieServer.ServeGame.Com (Approved By SlyFoxhound On Skype) *The Creatures Server IP: 50.22.36.134:25598 Quotes and Catchphrases *"What's up homies?" *"When you see a duck/chicken, you gotta hit it with a shovel. Hit that duck/chicken with a shovel, shovel." *"They're blocks, mother fucker!" *"WOW." (As an impression of Christopher Walken.) *"HERE COME THE TICKLE HANDS." (In his Prototype 1 & 2 playthroughs.) *"Making my way downtown.." (This song is sungby Sly quite often, but only the first verse.) *"Hur Hur Hur". *"Shame!" *"Whoopie doopie doopie!" *"choppa choppa choppa choppa" *Dolan!(During Kingdom Hearts as he refers Donald as Dolan) *Gooby!(During Kingdom Hearts as he refers Goofy as Gooby) *"Because your a racist manatee" (usually to ImortalHD) Trivia Main article: SlyFoxHound/Trivia *Sly's giggle has became one of his most iconic part of his channel. *Sly made a song called 'Hit a Duck/Chicken with a shovel' when he slays ducks (whom he mistakes for chicken) with a shovel on Minecraft, along with his giggle, this has been popular with him. *Sly has trouble saying the word "iron"because he can't pronounce his N's and Seamus frequently makes fun of him for this, so with his accent so he calls the Minecraft resource "silver". Links Category:Creature Category:Slyfox